Girls Fall Like Dominoes
Girls Fall Like Dominoes is a song by Nicki Minaj in her debut album "Pink Friday", it will be performed by New Directions with Rachel,Finn,Mercedes,Quinn,Puck,Santana and Brittany Lyrics Puck and Finn: These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes Dominoes, d-d-dominoes Hallie and Mercedes: I'ma need sixty-nine real bad girls for my tour bus Somebody get security to escort us They go the long way, but we take the short cuts Give me the blonde hair, long weave, short cuts You know the flow sick, came in on the small bus So give the d-cup, c-cup, small bust They judge me like the girls on trial But every time that I come out it's just girls gone wild Rachel,Quinn and Santana: Got the domino effect in the front row passing out With little bikini tops they got they x's hanging out Say my shoe game nuts, so I call ‘em cashews Every other city theres another Nicki tattoo Steal Wayne girls, I steal Drake girls You know the real bitches love me fuck the fake girls So if you pretty, I sign titties I got the key to every mothaf*cking city Rory and Sebastian: These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes Dominoes, d-d-dominoes Franklin: Okay so when I’m in the hills I hang with Kristin Cavallari And when I’m in Miami I’m with Quinn,Santana,Brittany And when I’m in the A I’m with Sebastian or it’s Percy I’m feeling like a diva then I hit Rachel Berry I’m in the UK, I’ma see R.O.R.Y. Super hero by night, r-r-rapper by day And if I just wanna talk I’ma hit up Artie If I need a bad bitch Angela Heise rMaterial Guys like Marcus Model for Donatella, aint nothing you can tell her cause she get the mozarella She look just like Rihanna, she work with Wilhelmina only rocking Galliano She might be Filipino, be sippin' Pellegrino Be watching Al Pacino, she could probably sniff a kilo Anyway yo, hit up Mercedes Jones and tell her I said strangé I’m out in Paris mothafucka with Michelle Blaine: These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes Dominoes, d-d-dominoes Rachel: Girls girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Santana: Girls girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Brittany: Girls girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Mercedes: Girls girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Quinn: Girls girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA Sam: Where my westside girls at And where my eastside girls at Yo, where my northside girls at And where my down south girls at Yo, where my westside girls at Yo, where my eastside girls at Where my up north girls at Now where my down south girls at Puck,Franklin,Finn and Mercedes: These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes Dominoes, d-d-dominoes